A Hero's Welcome
by SakuraHottie13
Summary: This wasn't the welcome he was expecting.
1. Chapter 1

He waited for the plane to finish docking. It was surreal almost—coming home again. It felt like an eternity since he'd been home; it was good to be back. The tall man unfastened his seatbelt and stood to grab his carry-on from the above storage space. He grabbed the suitcase of a woman next to him and handed it to her, nodding his head when she thanked him. A child watched him with awe as he walked past; he smiled a little. The flight attendant manning the door smiled at him and thanked him for his bravery. He fought back the bitter laugh, his bravery? No more like his cowardice.

The man walked out of the boarding station and into the airport, anxiety following him like a storm cloud. Heads turned as he walked by. Women's eyes followed him as if he were the epitome of their fantasies. A few people stopped him to thank him; some asked to take pictures with him. He took them, even though he didn't want to. The smile he plastered on for the camera felt like melted plastic on his face; he didn't feel like smiling and playing nice with the civilians, he just wanted to go home. A young girl, no older than five, tugged on his pant leg and handed him her teddy bear while her mother smiled sweetly at him. He bent down and thanked the girl, giving his first real smile in what had felt like years.

He stood up and his eyes immediately met _hers_. She was dressed in a white turtle neck, pink jeans, and white boots. Pink gloves graced her hands, and she held her pink ear warmer headwrap. His eyes scanned her, making sure she was ok, then settled on the metal perched around her neck; his dog tags. He fought the urge to run to her, to push people out of his way and run to her like a cheesy romantic comedy; she felt no such control. At a full sprint she rushed him. He dropped his bag just in time to catch her as she leapt into his arms, squeezing him tightly as if to make sure he was really in front of her after all this time. The crowd around them cheered and clapped and 'awed' at the couple, happy to see them reunited.

Tears cascaded down her face as she kissed him frantically; her diamond ring glinted off the ceiling lights. He put her back on the ground but held her close, scared that if he let go for even a moment, she would disappear. The crowd began to disperse, some wishing they could have a romance like that of the two in the middle of the walkway, some thinking of their own loves.

They said nothing as he picked up his bag and grabbed her hand; nothing as the waited for the rest of his bags. Nothing as they took the shuttle to the parking lot. It was not until they were settled into their Nissan Pathfinder, and she pulled onto the snowy freeway that she spoke.

"You ok?" Her voice was barely above a whisper, too afraid to shatter their fragile peace.

"Honestly? No." He glanced out the window and watched downtown Baltimore pass them by. She watched the road, unsure of what to say to him. He grabbed her right hand and placed a kiss on her knuckles. "But I will be." He comforted her.

"A few people are at the house to welcome you back, I can tell them to leave if you want me to." She glanced at him when the traffic allowed her to take her eyes off the road. She felt like she was walking on egg shells with him, after so long, it would take a great deal of readjusting to each other. The situation he had to come home to didn't make it any better for them.

"No it's ok; I should get it over with anyway before…" _the funeral_. He couldn't finish the sentence, so their minds finished it for him. The woman sighed and continued driving. They pulled up to their beautiful house in the Woodcrest suburb of Baltimore, Maryland. The twinkling Christmas lights were a deceiving beacon for him. Fear and anxiety gripped his heart as he grabbed his bags. He dreaded the words he knew were coming, would have run away if he wasn't so tired of running.

She opened the door and silence had overtaken those inside. A welcome home banner dangled from the ramparts of the stairs. People carrying mugs of hot chocolate and eggnog nodded and welcomed him home. The man was slightly taken aback by the fog of love that permeated his house. All the people there he had terrorized as a child. His wife grabbed his bags and put them in the linen closet instead of carrying them up the stairs; she didn't want to leave him alone until she knew for sure he was ok.

Feeling a little overwhelmed, the man graciously accepted the 'welcome homes', waiting expectantly for the condolences that had yet to come. It seemed everyone was waiting for the funeral until they reminded him why he was home in the first place.

"It's good to have you home boy." The man looked up to the top of the stairs and blinked back the tears in his eyes.

"It's good to be back, Granddad." The man walked up the stairs to embrace his grandfather. Helping the old man down the stairs, he looked for his wife, who he had seen disappear into one of the back rooms. She appeared a few moments later with a toddler in her arms. Everyone had walked into the kitchen and living room and was conversing over the light snacks placed on the counter.

Granddad walked himself to his chair and talked to Tom Dubois about God knew what. He looked at the little girl in his wife's arms and couldn't help but smile; she looked so much like his wife. Sections of her wild curly hair had escaped the four braids her mother had styled. The little girl fought the sleep that clouded her vision, as she looked up at him. His wife attempted to hand her over but he shrank back in uncertainty.

"Maybe we should wait until she's more alert." He didn't want to scare her by having her wake up in unfamiliar arms.

"She knows who you are Riley." He looked at her skeptically. His wife shook her head and bent down to their daughter's ear level. "Cam cam, who's that?" The toddler eyed the tall man in front of her and instantly her hazel eyes lit up.

"Da!" The toddler screeched and clapped her hands, amused that she could easily identify him. Riley felt as if the world had been lifted off his shoulders; it would have discouraged him if his daughter had not known who he was. Though she had heard his voice and had seen him on video chat, he wasn't too sure if she would recognize him. This was the first time he and Camille had met; he was away on duty when Jazmine had told him she was pregnant and all throughout Cami's 18 months of life. Up until this instant, Riley hadn't truly felt like a father. The little girl reached for him and he gladly took her from her mother's arms.

"Hey there Cami, did you miss Daddy?"

"Da!" She screamed again, and Riley couldn't help but laugh with her. Jazmine's heart swelled, finally seeing her husband hold their daughter. While she was confident Camille would recognize her father, she knew Riley did not share her certainty. As many times as he could, Riley called to tell them good night, and she had always held the phone to their daughter's ear so she could memorize his voice. Riley had a voice you couldn't forget; his deep baritone invaded your senses and made you feel warm and protected.

"Come one, we've got a party to not avoid." Jazmine smiled and walked into the living room, Riley trailing behind her with their little girl resting against his broad shoulder.

Tom and Robert shared a smile at the little family. They were a beautiful fit. Riley approached his father-in-law and promptly shook his hand. A little surprised at the firmness of the grip, Tom noted the man Riley had become.

"I'm glad you were able to make it back. I know how bureaucratic the military can be." Tom tried to make light conversation.

"Sometimes they can be, I was honorably discharged remarkably fast though." Riley really didn't want to talk about the military, or his reason for being discharged.

"Let's leave the business talk for later and simply enjoy the fact that he's home shall we?" Tom's wife, Sarah, gracefully intervened. Riley didn't miss the grateful look Jazmine shot her mother. Camille sat up and rubbed her eyes, probably unable to sleep with the lights and the noise.

"Well hey there cutie pie." Granddad addressed his great granddaughter. The toddler smiled to the old man then looked back at her father.

"Eat!" The guest chuckled at the adorable little girl. Riley noted her preference for single worded sentences.

"Ok baby we'll get you fed." Jazmine went into the kitchen and grabbed one of the toddler approved meals and stuck it in the microwave. She pulled out a jar of baby peaches and a juicy for her as well. Riley sat the little girl in her high chair and popped the top off the peaches and began to feed her the squishy fruit.

"Who would have thought you'd make such a good family man? Certainly not everyone here after seeing you terrorize the streets." Riley smirked at the voice and looked over his shoulder at the blond.

"I didn't think I'd be a family man that's for sure. How you been C-Murph?" The young woman smiled at the old nickname.

"Good Reeze, just keeping your chick in order when she gets crazy."

"Please, chick you drive me crazy." Jazmine retorted with a laugh. Cindy was always the first one to help out with Camille when she was needed. The two women, despite their obvious personality clash when they were younger were best friends. Riley couldn't help the smile that over took his face, for now, it was good to be back.

* * *

"_Rpg sighted! He's out of our range!"_

"_Roger that, dust-01 you have an insurgent on your 6 evasive maneuvers, repeat get out of there now!" While his scout shouted over the order to the Humvee carrying the package, Riley doped his scope to the right clicks and fired. The shot was still about 200 meters short, and anything that could shoot farther than his .50 was back at base. Riley kept tracking the insurgent's movements, relaying coordinates back to his scout. They could hear the dust-01 commander shouting orders and gunfire raining from the Humvees. Riley felt useless; the insurgent was out of his high powered rifle's range._

"_There's a split off up ahead, should we take it?" The commander questioned._

"_Negative! That path isn't showing up on the gps, do not take it!" Riley's scout scanned over the gps for other routes while he watched the insurgent. Something was wrong. The insurgent had the clear drop on the Humvee caravan, so what was he waiting for?_

"_Gray, they're heading into a trap!" He called to his scout while re-doping his scope, ready for anyone who had followed the splash back to their location. Captain Gray relayed Riley's deduction to the Humvees but there was nothing they could do._

"_We can't go back into Fallujah, there'll likely be insurgents waiting for us there. Lieutenant Colonel Freeman do see anything in front of us?" Riley scanned the layout through his scope._

"_Negative Commander Rogers, but something could be buried, without a drone sweep we won't know. The insurgent is still in pursuit, dust-01 you are out of range; dust-02 and 03 are still in range of the rpg."_

"_Roger that! We'll—"A blast went off. Riley and Captain Gray saw smoke from the i.e.d. and heard the terrifying screams of the officers in dust-01. Before Gray had a chance to check the conditions or call base to prep for medical the insurgent fired the rpg. The rocket sailed into dust-03 and decimated the armored vehicle. Scanning through the scope, Riley saw dust-02 swerve around the fiery ball of metal. Gray was about to call the final Humvee to halt but another i.e.d went off, engulfing the last of the caravan in flames._

* * *

Riley jerked awake, sweat drenching his body and his side of the bed. He ran to the bathroom and emptied his stomach, barely making it to the toilet in time. The haunting screams of the men and women burning quickly invaded his senses. Jazmine, startled by her husband's thrashing and screaming, followed quickly after him.

"Riley!" She paused for a split second, taking in the sight of her husband. He lie on the floor, shakes and shivers consuming his entire body. He looked at his hands and watch them shake worse that an earthquake. Snapping out of her stupor, Jazmine rinsed a towel in cold water and pressed it to his head.

"Riley, baby it's ok. It's over; you're home, you're safe." She held him and rocked him, whispering the most comforting words she could. Her oversized night shirt became drenched with his sweat. Jazmine sat on the bathroom floor, holding him as he cried and gripped onto her as if she were his life line.

"Jazmine." Her heart broke at his whimper.

"I'm here baby; it's alright. Let it out. I'm here." They stayed there on the bathroom floor all night—she running her fingers through his shorn hair and rubbing soft circles into his back, and he trying to forget the screams.

Through half lidded eyes, Jazmine watched the sunrise through their bathroom window. She didn't know how to help him, but she knew she had to. Grabbing a few towels she wrapped them around herself and her slightly quivering husband, and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

"He was a good man." Riley fought the urge to laugh. Every preacher said that at a funeral, because to say anything otherwise would be heartless. Huey wasn't just a good man, he was a great man. He, along with Granddad, thought him what it meant to be a man. Sitting in the first pew, Riley felt numb, felt like this was all a cruel joke. His brother couldn't be dead; he couldn't be gone. 2 weeks, and the numbness still hadn't fully vanished. A soft hand clutching his brought him out of the hazy fog of his mind.

Riley looked down at the delicate hand, soft but firm, clutching his. Again Jazmine was lending him her strength. She sat back straight, cradling their sleeping daughter to her shoulder, and her body tilted towards his. Tears fell down her face like dew on a spider web, twinkling as they rolled down her cheeks and disappeared down her graceful throat. Riley had never known anyone to be as beautiful as his wife. Of course he was biased, but Jazmine was beautiful. She was the type of beautiful that held a warmth and realness to her that made the weary and broken gravitate toward her; maybe that was how he and Huey had been so lucky to find her, she knew they needed her and she came to them. She was not the Hollywood beauty who looked cold and unattainable, she wasn't the over sexualized beauty of men's fantasies; she was an earthy beauty whose smile made you feel like the only person on Earth to her.

When the time came for Riley to give the eulogy, he stood and walked up to the podium. It felt like he was wading through a sea of honey; his feet could barely lift off the ground. His heart was a heavy, unbearable weight in his chest, and sank like an anchor to the bottom of his body.

"Thank you, everyone, for coming." He paused to gather his thoughts and clear his throat. "It is, unbelievably hard, standing up here, but I know it has to be even harder for my grandfather. All of you here who knew my brother and I as children would agree, that we expected it to be me in that coffin, and Huey giving a speech on his stupid little brother that had it coming. Huey was an exceptional man; he was a man destined to change the world, but he settled for changing a city. Huey inspired many people to be greater than what the government predicted they would be. He inspired teenagers to go back to school; he inspired younger kids to dream bigger than they ever thought was possible. He inspired people to take pride in their heritage, and represent it with the respect and dignity it deserved. He inspired the oppressed and forgotten to fight back against the injustices of greed, poverty, the government, and corporate America. But most of all, he inspired his little brother to make something of his life, instead of wasting it away memorizing every Thugnificent song, or every Sergeant Gutter dance. I owe my life to Huey Freeman, and it is not fair, that with all the life Huey has given to everyone he touched, his life was taken by a teenage girl who wasn't paying attention while her car leapt over the on ramp bank, at 70 mph and struck his car head on. It has taken all my strength not to visit her, because I know Huey wouldn't want us to mourn for him. He would expect us to carry on his mission, to continue caring for our fellow man and woman. The road to rebuilding without him is undoubtedly not easy, but with Huey's hand guiding all those he has inspired and the lives he has touched, it will get easier. Thank you." Riley walked down to the coffin and pressed a kiss on the closed casket door. Jasmine stood and walked to him paying her respects to one of her closest friends; Granddad followed her, and then they all walked outside of the church, leading the precession of guests.

* * *

Riley lay propped up against the headboard watching as Jazmine changed into more comfortable clothes for lounging. It was barely evening, but everyone in the house was exhausted; the emotional strain of the funeral and the burial had been too much for the Freeman family to take.

Riley watched the gentle sway of her hips as she tossed the black skirt and shirt into the dirty clothes hamper; his gaze was glued to the subtle rhythm produced by each step she took. The bed dipped slightly and enveloped her weight into the mattress. She placed a kiss on his cheek, and brought his big, tired body to rest on her. No words were exchanged between the two. There was no need. He was amazed how they could reintegrate themselves back into their old routine, even with his absence. He knew the spared awkwardness was all due to Jazmine.

Riley lifted his head from her breasts and wrapped his arms around her, rolling her underneath him. His hands slowly lifted her shirt up her stomach, while his lips traced over her neck and up to her jaw.

"Riley, it's too soon. We can wait." Jazmine whispered past the shivers racing up and down her spine. Her body was hypersensitive, and ready for him, but she knew he needed more time to adjust and cope, before she addressed her needs.

"It's been over 2 years since I've had you; I've waited long enough Jazmine." She couldn't argue with that. Despite his desperation, he was slow and gentle as he eased his "USMC" shirt over her head and tossed it, forgotten, somewhere in their room. Jazmine tried to use her arms up to cover herself, but her husband gently pushed them onto the bed.

"What are you afraid of?" He whispered, "It's just me babe." He watched a flicker of fear and uncertainty illuminate her eyes. Then it dawned on him, this was the first time he had seen her naked since having the baby. Even when she was pregnant, she was weary about him seeing her altered body; no matter how many times he told her she looked beautiful, "It wasn't the same," she would tell him, because he wasn't there to see it in person. He knew the pregnancy was hard on her; every time he saw her, her body changed and he wasn't there to comfort her or make her feel special. Sometimes slightly, sometimes momentously, but either way her body was always changing. She sent him pictures each month as she started showing, then every month after Camille was born, and then every 2 months after her 6 months of life. Of course he enjoyed seeing his wife and his baby girl together, but many times he wanted to see his wife naked; to refresh his memory after such a long time. Riley promised her that he would be there for her if they had more kids, and now, he was going to be able to keep that promise.

Riley lifted off her and pulled her to sit up. He removed his black t-shirt, eyes watching his wife as her's widened. Jazmine's mouth hung slightly open as she took in the sight of her husband. Three bullet holes decorated his right side and chest, and scratches dusted across his arms; one permanently scaring his USMC tattoo on his left shoulder. She inched closer to him and hesitantly traced her fingers over the scarred and puckered flesh. Her eyes began to water slightly.

"You never told me you were hurt."

"I didn't want you to worry." She gave him the dirtiest glare and began to remove her hands but he stopped her. "You're body has scars, but that doesn't mean I find you any less attractive, Jazmine." Riley snaked his hand behind her head and pulled her into his lips; his hands ran over her widened hips, while her hands danced lightly over his wounds. He laid his wife down into the mattress and slid the scrap of lace covering her womanhood down her mile long legs and carelessly deposited them onto the floor. He kissed his way down her body, showing extra care to her breasts before settling at the crux of her thighs. Jazmine's eyes shut softly as he tasted her. Riley relished in the sweet moans that drifted through their bedroom. Going from memory, he worshipped her until he had to fight her to keep her hips from lifting off the bed.

Her mind was hazy from the miasma of pleasure surrounding her as he crawled his way back up her body; skin shifting against skin with his every movement. Their bodies were hyper sensitive from the absence of intimate touch, and they were both buzzing in anticipation.

"Do you want me to use a condom?' He was unsure; they hadn't yet talked about more kids, and he was so close he doubted he'd be able to pull out in time.

"Not a chance! I want to feel all of this." She whispered breathlessly in his ear while playfully fondling his manhood.

"Careful Jaz, you wouldn't want me to blow early now would you?" He smirked and kissed her while lining up to her. One smooth push and he was seeing stars. He groaned loudly at the intense pleasure shooting up and down his spine. For a moment he couldn't move, couldn't see or feel anything but his wife's muscles clenching around him. Jazmine's breathless moan barely registered in his head.

"I'm sorry," She gasped, "if I'm not tight enough." He lifted his head to look at her.

"Baby, it's been 27 months since I've been inside you…you feel perfect." He smiled to reassure his wife. A layer of sweat gathered over them as the adjusted to each other; each movement causing their muscles to spasm and Jazmine's body to suck him in. Each suction made Riley sure he was going closer and closer to insanity. With a Herculean effort he pulled out of her and dove back in. They set a frantic rhythm, each one searching for completion within each other. Moans resounded of the cream colored walls. Groans ripped from throats at each thrust. Names shouted like prayers became the mantra of their love making.

"Riley! Riley please baby, please!" Jazmine begged. He had switched their positions multiple times, each time striking deeper and deeper, until she was sure he was touching her soul. His hands surged down to their joining and brushed over her rosebud in random sporadic patterns. She fought back against the scream bubbling to the surface, not wanting to wake Camille or Granddad, but Riley wouldn't have it. He wanted her to scream his name until her voice cracked, until she busted her vocal chords.

"Riley!" She screamed. Her body tightened and her center was like a suction cup, milking him for all he was worth; instinct taking over and urging him to create new life. Her name followed his as his shoulders trembled and eyes shut from the intensity of his orgasm and the strain of the effort it took not to collapse on her much smaller form. His breaths came in short pants while he brushed her sweat soaked hair from her face and kissed her, desperate to hold onto his last line of sanity. He rolled onto his side and dragged her languidly with him; her muscles felt like liquid jelly. They lay there, catching their breath and regaining their strength.

"Damn, a blunt would be good right about now." Riley situated the pillow behind him and pulled her onto his chest. Laughing, Jazmine draped her leg over his thigh and pushed a few strands of hair off her sweaty forehead.

"Yeah it would be." She smiled. "But you're already a good high." Riley had given up smoking when he decided to join the Marines; when he chose to clean up his life, he got rid of all reminisce of his old life style, everything except for Jazmine.

"You're making complete sentences, I think we need to light up again." He smirked and crawled back on top of her. Before he could situate himself over his giggling wife, Cami's cry was heard over the baby monitor. Sighing, he rolled off her. Jazmine began to get up but he gently pushed her back into the pillows.

"I got her." Riley stood up and grabbed the boxers hanging haphazardly from Jazmine's vanity mirror.

"No rest for the wicked." He turned back to see her smiling and his breath momentarily caught in his throat. Riley realized that his memory of her before he left for Afghanistan would never do her any justice. Lying on their gold silk sheets with her strawberry-blonde hair cascading over the pillows and golden skin gleaming from the aftermath, Riley knew how lucky he was to have her standing by him. Many women couldn't take being a military wife, especially not a Marine wife, when their husband could be called to duty at all hours of the day and night. Riley had seen many men crumble after receiving divorce papers while overseas, or a video of their wife screwing another man, or worse, hearing about their wife's infidelity after they had faced hell and high water to get home to them. There was nothing more devastating to a man, let alone a soldier, then having his world shattered while he could do nothing to stop it. Many soldiers lost the will to live, many simply devoted themselves to their career and never went back home. Only once had Riley ever considered the possibility that Jazmine might leave him, and it was as he was fighting for his life after being peppered with bullets trying to save a comrade. It was touch and go, and he had barely missed being paralyzed for life. He wondered if Jazmine would leave him if it turned out he was paralyzed from diaphragm down, but he instantly knew that she would not. Seeing her smiling face with a 5 month old Camille reaching for the camera had reassured him of her devotion to him.

Riley walked a few doors down to his old bedroom where Camille's room was. Her eyes instantly lit up as she reached over the crib bars for him.

"Hey sweet cheeks, you've been sleep a long time." Riley lifted his daughter out of the crib and settled her on the changing table.

"Eat!" Camille giggled as she kicked her legs around, enjoying the freedom from her green onesie.

"I know baby girl, but first we get you a clean diaper. Then Daddy'll hook you up." One hand played with her toes while the other reached for the baby wipes, powder, and a fresh diaper on the side of the changing table. Jazmine smiled as she listened to her husband and daughter over the baby monitor, before the exhaustion of their recent activities overwhelmed her.

Once he had his daughter changed, Riley scooped her off the table and trudged down the stairs to make her dinner. He placed her in her high chair and took out some of the extra food from the funeral. If there was one thing he could say about his Aunt Cookie, she never let a family go hungry. He popped the plate in the microwave and filled a Cami's pink bottle with water and handed it to her. The 18 month toddler gulped down the water like she was starving.

"Slow down girl, save some for dinner." He kissed her cheek and smiled at her. She returned his smile, and he noticed that even though she only had a few of her baby teeth in, his daughter had his smile. "Nice to know I contributed some genes. But I guess I can't complain, having Jazmine's genes just means you'll be as beautiful as your mother."

"Ma!" The toddler squeaked while banging her bottle on the high chair. "Eat!"

"Yeah, yeah it's coming." He laughed and grabbed the food out of the microwave, checking the temperature and making sure the size of the pieces was small enough for her to eat by herself. Riley grabbed a bottle of water and a plate for himself and proceeded to have a 5 star meal with his little girl.

"Isn't this a sight to see?" Riley jumped slightly as he saw his Aunt Cookie walk in from her guest room. A few of his family members were staying for a couple days before flying back to Chicago; and by a couple Riley and Granddad meant 2 days before they were kicking everybody out and having their house to themselves again.

"Hi Aunt Cookie." Riley gulped down water to clear his mouth. He could tell his aunt had something to say to him.

"We're all very proud of you Riley, you know that don't you?"

"Yes ma'am."

"I can hear the sarcasm in your voice young man."

"It's not sarcasm Auntie, it's disbelief. I haven't done anything to make anyone proud; all I've done is run away." He stood up to go refill Camille's bottle, then sat to hear his aunt.

"That's not true and you know it! We are all proud of you for being a Marine, for changing your life around. You're married to a good woman and have an adorable little girl. Most of us feared that you would follow gangster rap and get yourself killed, but here you are, the epitome of the man your parents hoped you would be."

"I ran Aunt Cookie. I was coward and I ran because of my insecurities. Huey was the one who had to bail me out, again."

"Huey was your brother, of course he was going to bail you out!" The past tense took him a second to recover from.

"Riley, Huey was not an openly affectionate person as you know, but he was grateful that you listened to him that day and turned your life around. He had buried too many loved ones; to have to bury you too would have turned him into a ghost." Riley finished his plate while thinking about his aunt's words. Huey was always hard on him, and had he been smarter, Riley would have listened to all his brother was trying to teach him in this world, but he wasn't smart, and he didn't start listening until he only had a few more years left with his brother.

"So who are you naming the next one after?" Riley looked up to see a smile on his aunt's face. She was trying to break the tension and aura of sadness that had settled over them.

"We don't know yet; we don't even know if we're going to have another one yet." It was no secret who Camille was named after. Jazmine had kept it a secret until the first time he saw his baby on a video chat. When she told him to welcome Camille to the world, tears streamed down his eyes like a waterfall. He was touched that Jazmine chose to name their baby after his mother.

"Please boy, I may be old but I'm not deaf. The whole house practically heard you starting on another baby." Riley couldn't help the smirk that broke out. He and Jazmine were explosive in bed; it was always hard for her to keep her voice down.

"Sorry Aunt Cookie, we'll be quieter."

"Mhmm, don't have neither one of those girls up too late ya hear?"

"I hear."

"Good, good night Riley."

"Good night Auntie."


End file.
